


Dream a Little Dream

by FairyNiamh



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015, Not Beta Read, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander finally gets some alone time and make damn god use of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream

Xander skipped down the stairs. It was the first in in months he had some free time. If it wasn't it was Giles, the Scooby's, or Angel needing something; then it was school, or his parents doing what they do best, driving him insane.

Not that he minded having some one on one time with the vampire. In fact, he always hoped the Angel would at least look twice at him, or maybe Spike.

Shit, they were both hotter than the Arizona sun in August. He stripped his pants off quick, as he imagined the yin yang duo. Angel's dark hair and Spike's blond coif, they would contrast one another as they kissed and fought for dominance of the kiss.

However, it would be hotter with him in the middle of the vampire sandwich. He ran his hands over his body, he pinched, tugged, and slapped at his flesh, as he imagined what the cold hands would do to him.

Cold fingers held him down and stretched his ass wide open. Maybe they didn't hold him down, maybe they would force him to open his own ass, before they took turns to fuck him.

His hand sped up as he imagined both vampire's cocks entered his ass and stretched him impossibly wide. The vampires relished in his whimpers as they slowly pushed their way all the way in, before both of them bite his neck.

It was the bites, which had Xander's vision going white, just before he passed out on his bed. He didn’t know how long he had been there when he finally came to. He had enjoyed that fantasy far more than he had expected to, now the only problem would be, was looking them in the eye when he saw the duo again. He was positive he would not be able to look at them without getting an erection. Oh, he was so screwed; and not literally, much to his chagrin.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Season 1


End file.
